mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride and Pixiefrog
Pride and Pixiefrog is the tenth episode of season three. Synopsis Principal Pixiefrog wins principal of the year, but trouble comes to the school when the amphibian goes a bit to far by cancelling classes to build a Colisseum, which costed him the Title. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Henry Armadillo *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill *Phineas Porpoise *Superintendent Wolverine *Marvin Hammy (Cameo) *Aloysius Elephant (Cameo) *Larry Raccoon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ding Bang (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Blowhole (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (opening) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (press conference) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Busy Summer’s Day – Renato Rascel (Adam is the new Mrs. Warthog) * Egyptian Fanfare – David Farnon (building the Pixiefrog coliseum) * Fast and Accentuated Rhythm #9.3 – Eric Allen (Adam on drums) * Joanne Te Amo – Bob Barratt (Pixiefrog’s statue) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (45 Minutes Later…) * Clippety Clop – Syd Dale (Adam on the job) * Floris March – Jack Trombey (the night of the awards ceremony) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (the officials appear) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (ending) Quotes :Pixiefrog: unenthusiastic Oh, whoopie. I won principal of the year. :Mrs. Warthog: horrified Principal of the year!? screeches Principal of the year!? :Adam: Congratulations, Principal Pixiefrog. :Mrs. Warthog: Here come the interview requests, announcements, increased filing. :Pixiefrog: Oh, what does it matter? Principal of the year is just a popularity contest, anyway. :Adam: Yeah, and you won. :Mrs. Warthog: Banners, coronation ceremony, over inflated ego. ---- :Pixiefrog: Lyon, can you poach an egg? :Adam: Um, I don't think so. :Pixiefrog: Good, I hate eggs. ---- :Windsor: Principal Pixiefrog is significantly more photogenic than I had imagined. He's something of a modern day Ashton Kutcher. :Slips: Oh, totally dude! ... whoever that is. ---- :Jake: I'm worried that Principal Pixiefrog is setting himself up for a big fall and could take Adam with him. :others gasp :Windsor: I think you might have just made sense. :Jake: Oh, come on, Windsor. It's me, Jake. If I made sense, it was totally an accident. ---- :Jake: I hope PF's ego doesn't get so big, that it takes all the fun out of this "principal of the year" stuff. :Lupe: Jake! You did it again! :Jake: screeches What is happening to me!? :Windsor: I suspect that when Adam became Principal Pixiefrog's assistant, it left a void in our little "pack", here at CDMS and you stepped in to fill it. :Jake: Well, if I'm Adam, then who does that make Adam? ---- :Pixiefrog: Warthog! I mean, Lyon! You know what? I'm just gunna call you "Warthog". ---- :Jake: So, there's one thing I still don't fully comprehend, Windsor. When the pack changed and Adam became Mrs. Warthog, and then I became Adam, who became me? :Windsor: Well, Jake, judging by my newfound love of my own posterior, I'd say I did. :Jake: Oh, but if Adam's the new Mrs. Warthog and I'm the new Adam and you're the new me, then who's the new you? :drives by on Principal Pixiefrog's moped :Lupe: After upgrading the headers in the exhaust system of PF's scooter, I realize I am the new Windsor. :Jake: Yes of course, but if Adam's the new Mrs. Warthog and I'm the new Adam, you're the new me, and Lupe's the new you, then who's the new Lupe? :Slips: ¡Oye! Quit holding up the line! :flaps his sleeves and flies away :Jake: This is just not right. ---- :Jake: Um, Principal Pixiefrog? Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? :Pixiefrog: Raining on parades again, Mr. Lyon? Well, let me-wait a minute. Who said that? :Jake: I did. See, when Adam became the new Mrs. Warthog, I became the new Adam, Windsor became the new me, Lupe became the new Windsor, Slips became the new Lupe Minutes Later and then Ingrid became the new Mr. Blowhole, and Henry became the new Ingrid. :walks by on stilts :Henry: I never could've imagined the view from up here. ---- :Pixiefrog: Boy, oh boy, these diamond encrusted briefs really ride up. ---- :Pixiefrog: This is all your fault, Warthog! :Adam: My fault? You're the one who cancelled classes! :Pixiefrog: Well, I never would have done all this if you hadn't opened your big mouth! :Adam: Well, you're the one who got totally out of control! :Jake: He's not the only one, buddy. :Adam/Pixiefrog: Shut up, Adam! Trivia *The title is a pun on "Price and Prejudice". *Principal Pixiefrog wins "Principal of the Year" award. *Principal Pixiefrog reveals his childhood dream job was a wedding cake designer. *Pixiefrog refers to the students as "future zoo animals". In "I Got a New Aptitude", the school's career aptitude test have everyone the future job of a zoo animal. He'd later admit that the test was fixed, but in the series finale "A Whole Zoo World", the test results were still proven to be accurate. *Adam takes on Mrs. Warthog's job in this episode. Similarly, Jake took on her job in "Bad News Bear". *First episode focusing on Mrs. Warthog, though it was a sideplot. **She'd later have central focus in the main storyline in "Glazed and Confused". *In the scene where Principal Pixiefrog was being interviewed, if you look at the cameraman on the far right side of the screen, you'll notice his butt crack is showing just above the waste line of his pants. *Windsor compares Principal Pixiefrog to Ashton Kutcher and Slips has no idea who that is. **In the original storyboard, he compared him to Randolph Scott. *It's revealed Principal Pixiefrog's middle initial is "W". This is contradicted in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", when it's revealed his middle name is "Pegone". *On the newspaper Lupe reads about Pixiefrog's award, the headline on the other page reads "CATBURGLAR NABBED!" with a picture of a boy, (appearing somewhat similar to Adam), holding the tail of what appears to be an actual cat. *First episode, where someone refers to the friend circle as a "pack". *Adam mentions that one of their plans for PF's celebration is a blue heron stunt aviation flyover. This is a reference to the Blue Angel stunt shows, which are air performances, done in honor of navy related events and holidays. *In the first shot of students, constructing Principal Pixiefrog's coliseum, Ding Bang and Larry Raccoon from "Bad News Bear", were seen, working at the school and standing next to each other, separately. This is odd, due to Larry being irreversibly expelled in the aforementioned episode and Ding Bang, being revealed to only be a costume, being worn by him. *When Adam took on the role of Mrs. Warthog, his position was empty. Because of this, the roles of everyone else in the school shifted, with other people leaving their positions and taking on their predecessor's replacement roles. This list goes as follows: **Mrs. Warthog was replaced by Adam **Adam was replaced by Jake **Jake was replaced by Windsor **Windsor was replaced by Lupe **Lupe was replaced by Slips **''(After a 45 minute long stream of people)'' **Mr. Blowhole was replaced by Ingrid. **Ingrid was replaced by Henry. **Nobody replaced Henry, probably because he's worthless. *When Jake takes on Adam's role, he reveals to have Adam's haircut under his hat. *Slips uses Lupe's catchphrase, "¡Oye!", making this the only someone other than Lupe has used her own catchphrase. *When Slips took on the role of Lupe, he inexplicably gained the ability to fly, by flapping his sleeves, which he'd normally be unable to do, given that he has no limbs. *The Spiffies appear, although Daniel Calimari and Nestor Parrot are absent. *Leslie Lamb constructed a statue of Principal Pixiefrog, reminiscent of the Statue of David. *Principal Pixiefrog has custom made urinal cakes, encrusted with a picture of himself and a motto, reading "Just say no to lawsuits". *When Henry took on the role of Ingrid, he was only seen in two shots. One, was where his head was cut off screen, hidden behind the top of the threshold. And again, when sticking his head on screen, with only his head being visible. This is a reference to the stylistic choice of never showing Ingrid's entire body on screen, by having even another character follow the rules, simply by conforming to her role. *The "Grinning Bovine Steakhouse" is possibly a pun on "Laughing Cow Steak". *Second appearance of Substitute Principal Wolverine. *'Billboard Gag:' "Available for Primate Parties. Inquire within.", and after Pixiefrog won his award, "Principal Pixiefrog, principal of the year", and later "Award Ceremony: To-Night! Croaking room only". Errors *In the shot where Adam removes Mrs. Warthog's glasses, the plaque in the background that's supposed to read "PIXIEFROG" is oddly misspelled as "PIXIRFROG". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pixiefrog Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Warthog Episodes